


Flight Fallen

by MorningGlory21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 40-50 years in the MAKING baby, Gen, building up to a future relationship lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: The 1920s is the revving of the airplane industry and all that brings about. So of course, Evelyn convinces her friend, Martha, to do barnstorming with her! And it's great; they do crazy stunts together, soak up the fame together.Fantastic.Until Martha gets turned away from it by her brother and makes Evelyn upset. Of course, she internalizes it and.... gets into a plane crash.





	Flight Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hips_of_steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this!! Be on the look out for when I write more about these two <3
> 
> Martha/Adam = Washington/Nyo!Washington (hipsofsteel's ocs!)

Evelyn was feeling quite upset, for two reasons. One, Martha had broken off their little adventure as pilots….Her and Martha, the dream duo of pilots! Both of them loved flying and planes. So, of course, Evelyn had proposed they do something that’d been taking the nation by storm; barnstorming! Martha had giddily accepted and it’d made Evelyn feel giddy too, a warm feeling in her chest. A friend to do something cool with!

Evelyn supplied the plane, Martha supplied the actual piloting. The blonde had offered up that Martha could do some stunts too, if she’d wanted, but the other had declined for now. That was good enough for Evelyn! So, for a few shows, it’d gone smoothly. 

Until her brother had swayed Martha away.

Oh, Evelyn loved Adam. But at that moment, she’d felt just a touch pissed off! He’d taken away her friend, from doing something she really enjoyed! She’d covered her fuming interior, a side of her that hadn’t been seen in a while, with a big smile and a vaguely apathetic demeanor. And when Martha had asked her if she  _ really _ was okay with it, Evelyn waved her away with a hand.

“I’ll be fine, Martha! I can find another partner!”   
  
And then she’d not-so-subtly stomped away to her barn, where her plane was put away. She’d stared at the plane, too wrapped up in her own anger. A quick flight would clear her mind, and so she did.  Usually, Evelyn made sure to check the winds, the weather, the sky, etc., for anything that could make for a dangerous flight. But at that moment, she didn't. She was too busy angrily grumbling to herself, too busy to notice the winds picking up, blowing in a low rumbling storm. 

Too busy to notice that it was very close.

And when she was far up in the air, the howling of the winds outside seemed normal. They mixed into a lovely harmony with the growling of the engines, one that soothed Evelyn. But then the rains started, battering the window of the plane and the windows pushed and pulled on the plane. Then the plane locked into a stall, and resisted and refused every command and jerk and pull Evelyn tried. The spiraling fall was fast and Evelyn had just closed her eyes when it hit the ground.

So, that brought Evelyn to point two; she was pretty sure she’d just died. Her neck hurt like 20 broken bones. Also, she was pretty sure she had 20 broken bones. Through a cracked open eye, she could see the rubble of her plane, twisted metal and burning fires. She could almost cry, seeing one of her prized possessions destroyed by her hand, but the sheer pain of everything halted any tears.

Evelyn didn’t want to look at the rubble anymore, so she elected to turn her eyes up to the sky. The rain was lighter now, but not enough to put out the fires around her. The heat from them wasn’t close enough to hurt, but enough that the warmth was uncomfortable. Thin materials sure fucking hurt when they were jabbing into your skin, huh? Thin wood and light cloth were easy to burn and she was feeling it.

She’d come back enough to not be dead, but not enough to be fully healed. Oh, the joys of being immortal and regenerative. Evelyn tried to move her arms and legs, but her legs refused to move very much. A quick look yielded the sight of two pinned legs and Evelyn hissed in pain. Wasn’t there supposed to be some...knight in shining armor, to save her sorry ass?

Stuck like that for a few minutes, Evelyn almost sunk down into her mind. Everything seemed so hard to focus on and she even felt like she was losing focus on the unforgiving warmth of the fire. And then she heard it; the rumble of a car on unbeaten ground.

Her eyes slid over to the newcomer and the shock of red hair, not unlike the fires near her, hurried out of the car. Evelyn could make out the shocked cry from Martha’s mouth and see her running over, but she wanted so badly to close her eyes. To slip away again, hopefully awake to something better.

But careful hands on her face roused her from that. She was staring into Martha’s eyes and if Evelyn was actually thinking clearly, she’d definitely think they were beautiful. Uninhibited in the mind, with one side taken up by pure blinding pain, she felt something on the other. Her thoughts were moved away, however, when she realized Martha was speaking to her.

She could barely make out what it  _ was _ she was saying, but she got her responses out at least. After putting out the fires and putting on gloves, Martha was able to extract her from the rubble. Evelyn choked back all of her pained noises, tacking on a strained smile. Martha’s face was very obviously worried, and she asked Evelyn if anything else was wrong, besides the bodily pain and the plane crash.

“Ah...don’t worry about it, Martha! I’m not too twisted up with it!”

Her voice was so strained and Martha’s face didn’t shift a bit from worried, but at least she was talking.

The ride back to the house was painful, what with the bumpy car ride. Evelyn swallowed her pained cries, though she knew Martha knew she was hiding them. Evelyn hated that this’d happened, she was a good pilot. She’d fucked up. But her mind was also subsumed in a quagmire of pain and she used all of her strength to stay awake. Stay awake. Stay awake.

In her internal mantra, Evelyn hadn’t noticed they’d stopped. Event when Martha gently took her inside and set her down on the table.

“Do you have anything for pain, Evelyn?”

Finally, snapped out of her thoughts, Evelyn gestured to a cabinet.

“Hidden..behind the glasses.”

Martha quirked an eyebrow, but took a peek behind the glasses. Oh! Whiskey, wine, a bunch of different kinds. Chuckling to herself, Martha snagged the whiskey and went back over to her wounded patient. Pouring plenty and making sure she swallowed, Martha went to work on Evelyn.

Cleaning away blood, stitching up bad looking wounds. As she worked, Evelyn grew intoxicated and her wounds healed up, thanks in part to her natural regeneration and to Martha’s efforts. Also, the booze helped.

It also helps in loosing lips, Martha thought with a chuckle, as Evelyn went on about this and that. She listened absentmindedly as she cleaned her hands at the sink, humming softly, until...one thing caught her attention.

“Maartha….you’ve got real pretty eyes….made me think….about something for a long time...long long time...love ya...aha...yeah…!”

Martha blushed a bit, the drunken words dragging out memories and feelings. Yes, she’d loved Evelyn for quite a long time. But after a while, she had made her peace that Evelyn probably didn’t feel the same.

A thought occurred to her; it probably still didn’t, did it? Evelyn was in pain  _ and _ drunk. It...didn’t mean anything, did it? No, it didn’t! Maybe...she’d asked some time later? Or would that be too awkward? Shaking her head, realizing those thoughts could be touched on later, Martha sought out Evelyn’s postage things.

She needed to write a letter to her brother about all of this.

 


End file.
